


FRIENDS

by duafrasa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, both are oblivious, friendzone at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duafrasa/pseuds/duafrasa
Summary: Hyunjin and Seungmin were friends, before Seungmin went to study at LA. Now, when he's back, Hyunjin is his new neighbor, and the captain of his school's basketball team.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	FRIENDS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Saya! This is my first work here. As in English is not my mother language, please spare me for every grammatical errors :D
> 
> I posted this work before in bahasa, but I want to enrich seungjin work here so here you go! Hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Oh anyway, I'm a slow updater as I have other things to do.

Knocks. 

"Coming!" Shouted a boy, walking into the front door. 

The door was opened, showing a tall, handsome boy in white t-shirt and basket short. His eyes locked at his phone on his hands. 

"I texted you a lot, why didn't you reply, Jeno?" he asked. 

The house owner remained silent. He frowned, looking confused. "Who?" he said. 

The white t-shirt looked up at the other boy. "Seungmin?" He looked confused as well. 

They looked at each other, both are confused. 

"Hyunjin? What are you doing?" Seungmin, the house owner asked.

The boy with t-shirt, Hyunjin, locked his eyes into Seungmin's before asked, "What are YOU doing here? At Jeno's house?"

"Jeno's? Jeno moved out, weren't you informed? Didn't he tell you?" Seungmin asked. 

Hyunjin shook his head. Second later, he nodded hard. "Shoot! Yeah! He told me already. I forgot, hehe." He chuckled. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Okay then you have nothing to do, right?" he said, a little bit rude to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin gasped, surprised at how Seungmin talked to him. "Why you got to be so rude? We haven't met for a long time, why don't you invite me to come over? I'm already here anyway."

"I'm just asking," said Seungmin. "Fine. Come in. My mom baked cookies for the neighbors."

Seungmin stepped backwards, letting his not-so-new friend to come into his new house. 

"Mom! There's Hyunjin here!" Seungmin shouted after shut the front door. He asked Hyunjin to sit down at the living room and if he needed something. 

Seungmin's mom rushed to meet Hyunjin after pretty long time they didn't see each other. Hyunjin showed his best gummy smile. 

"Hyunjin! How are you? You've grown up," she said jokingly, looking into the tall boy in front of her. As expected, she even welcomed Hyunjin more than his own son. Hyunjin's and Seungmin's mom are typically mother besties who wanted their sons getting along together. 

Seungmin walked toward the kitchen, leaving his mom chatting with Hyunjin. Seungmin grabbed some cookies and placed them into a plate with two glasses of milk, then he brought them to the living room. They placed the cookies and milk on the table. 

"Thank you." Hyunjin said politely. 

"Ha ha ha." Put a lot of sarcasm on his laughter, as Seungmin usually do. "Don't try to show your made up nice persona in front of my mom," he whispered. Hyunjin replied Seungmin's death glare with a little laughter. 

Fortunately, brief moment later, Seungmin's mom went back to the kitchen to continue her unfinished work. 

"So, you're looking for Jeno? Even though you knew he moved out?" Seungmin looked for topics to talk with his old friend. He threw his body on the overly soft sofa.

Hyunjin grabbed a cookie and nodded. "I told you I forgot! We usually playing basketball at the nearest court and doing movie marathon every Friday," he explained. 

Seungmin stared at Hyunjin. Just stared at the boy. He watched Hyunjin eaitng his cookies and drink his milk once in a while. He watched Hyunjin's oversized t-shirt closely. He stared at Hyunjin's soft black hair. He looked at Hyunjin who wasn't pay attention to him. Seungmin's intention to have a conversation suddenly disappear within the air. 

"You'll fall for me if you keep staring," Hyunjin said over-confidently. His sentence was more than enough to bring Seungmin back into reality. 

Seungmin shook his head. He threw a little smile. "I'm surprised you still remember me," he said. 

Hyunjin gasped (again), instantly looked up at Seungmin. "My brain's still functioning properly, you know! You just went for a year, of course I still remember you."

"Who knows!" Seungmin pouted at Hyunjin's brutal reaction. 

The other boy laughed. "I never know that you're Jeno's cousin who moved in here. I thought you were going to back at your house that up above the hill." Said Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin and Seungmin are friends back then at middle school. Seungmin's house is so far away, up above the hill. It took almost an hour from his house to their school. After a year studied abroad in LA, he went back and moved into his cousin, Jeno's house. The owner himself went to study abroad.

"Jeno and his family went to Singapore, so they left the house empty. Instead of moving back to that alienated house, me and my family choose to move here. After all, we just need less than 15 minutes from here to my new school." 

Hyunjin nodded as his response. 

"--means, you will not play basketball and have movie marathon anymore?" asked Seungmin. 

"I still do," said Hyunjin. 

"All by yourself?" asked Seungmin. 

"Nope. A whole Seungmin is here." Hyunjin said. "Let's go."

Seungmin frowned. "Who said I'm going?"

"Well, do you have any reason to say no?"

"I do! This is my lazy day. Besides, I still need to help my mom--"

Before Seungmin finished his sentence, Hyunjin already ran to the kitchen. He asked Seungmin's mom, "can I bring Seungmin out to play?"

Seungmin's mom stopped her activity to look at Hyunjin. "Of course! Bring him out! Show him the beautiful world! He's been inside the house since two days ago. Tell him to stop at the convenience store to buy ice cream and some eggs."

Hyunjin placed tip of his hands on his temple. "Aye, Ma'am!"

He went back to Seungmin who already looked sour. "Your mom told you to go to store, go buy ice cream and some eggs." Hyunjin said. "And snacks for me."

Seungmin sniffed before going upstairs, pouted his lips. "Going to change my clothes. Wait for me outside." He referred to his pajamas. 

Several minutes later, Seungmin went out with Hyunjin. 

"You're going to play, aren't you?" asked Hyunjin. 

Seungmin shook his head. "Nu-uh. Don't you see I am wearing sandals here instead of sneakers?" He pointed at his feet. "I'm just going to watch."

Hyunjin nodded. "Fine." he said. "By the way, I'm the captain of school's basketball team." He proudly said. 

"Okay, then?"

"Just show off." Hyunjin giggled after. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope you enjoyed. See you at next chapter.


End file.
